Keep telling yourself that
by BlindGirlFiction
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and you are not gay. Or at least you tell yourself that. But what happens when your best friend decides to spend the night with you? Think you can keep up the facade? After all, he is kind of naked in your bathroom and you can't exactly get THAT out of your head. NSFW John/Dave oneshot


**Be John**

Your name is John Egbert. You have gone your whole life trying to convince yourself you aren't gay. You know that's a lie however. You just always thought it was so weird, two guys together. How did that even work anyway? You contemplate this but when you find your cheeks heating up you try to shake the thought. You wouldn't want to be caught blushing in front of your best friend who is currently sitting next to you in this dark room. Only the light of your T.V illuminates your bedroom. It gleams off of his sunglasses and you wonder for a moment if he can really see the T.V through them. You have talked him into watching Ghost Busters two with you. He isn't too keen on the idea you know, but when you popped the movie in he kept his cool of course. Now he sits quietly, probably judging in silence as he watches the movie flash by.

He has agreed to stay the night with you at your place, which is great. You have all been through so much these few years and now that it's over and you can get back to your now somewhat normal lives, having a sleep over is kind of nice. The only problem is that unlike a few years ago you didn't have the thoughts about Dave that you are having now. Dave shifts a bit and looks up at you.

"So what exactly was the point of watching this movie Egderp?" He asks in his monotone stoic prick of a way. In all your life you have never met anyone who could sound so cool while saying something like that.

"I thought it would be fun for us to watch it together, since it's kinda calm and...nostalgic for me." You say honestly. "I just need something to comfort me after...everything."

**Dave: Give your friend a look of understanding.**

You know he can't see it due to your glasses, but you do understand where he is coming from. These years haven't been kind to either of you since...the GAME. You don't mention it, nobody talks about it. You'd rather all forget it, even if that means forgetting your Troll friends you met along the way. You all love them but it's best not to mention it and pretend it was all a fantasy world that the four of you made up.

"Alright, alright. We'll watch your stupid movie." You say simply and even give him a smile one sided smirk, to let him know that you care.

"Thanks, Dave." he says in his slightly stuffy nosy voice as he adjusts his glasses. Damn he's hot. Whether he knows it or not, he IS hot.

You feel your tongue swelling at the thoughts of what you could do to this boy if he would just let you. You know he's gay, or at least bi. He never seems to want to admit it though so you leave it alone. You take to watching this stupid movie, that you have no real interest in. You do it for his sake. Years ago, right before things got weird, you told one of your friends that you loved John. You were serious. And it wasn't in some brotherly way either. You really meant it. You are in love with Egbert. You do your best not to think about it and thankfully this deliciously boring, piece of shit movie ends.

You move to get your bag. He said you could shower at his place, since you weren't able to shower over at yours, your bro forgot to pay the water bill.

"Gonna get a bath?" He asks, same nasally voice as always.

"Baths are for geeks and nerds who's mothers don't trust them not to slip on the bottom of the tub. Also, for women who think that their lives are the most stressful thing in the existence of the entire universe or any other. Do I look like any of those things to you, Egbert?"

"N-no Dave, I was just..."

"I'm just being difficult Egbert; " you state to reassure him there's no need to be nervous. "I'm going to take a shower. " With that you make your move into his bathroom just across the hall.

**John: Contemplate the fact that your best friend is going to be naked in your house.**

You stare wide eyed in thought. He's shut your bedroom door behind him which is good because you can hopefully think things over calmly now. You take in a deep breath. Just a few yards away from that shut door of yours your best friend is stripping down, stepping into YOUR shower, letting hot water run over his bare body. He probably even has those stupid glasses off. You've seen his eyes before. It was a mistake but you've seen them. Despite what he wants to believe his eyes are the most amazing physical feature he has. Red and piercing. You want to stare into them. You want them to watch your every move as his hands move over you... you can feel your hands start to wonder into your blue pajama bottoms. You bite your lip.

He's in the shower so you may just have enough time to finish if you are quick. You think about it a moment and decide to pull your pajamas down to your knees, which you bend up and then spread apart to get comfy. You reach over to your lamp table near your bed and pull the singular drawer open.

**John: Captchalogue the lotion in the drawer and then retrieve it from your sylladex.**

What? You haven't had a Sylladex in a very long time. Instead you simply pick it up and pop the lid open. You pour a good amount into your left hand before laying the bottle down next to you. You rub your hands together and then place the right on your hardening manhood. You stroke slowly and a very quiet moan escapes you. You rub your thumb up and down faster than the rest of your hand to allow for an interesting, not to mention pleasurable sensation. You begin now to let your mind reel.

You imagine Dave stroking you, glasses off, red eyes cool and focused to watch your reactions. His blonde hair is a bit out of place and his shirt is off. You begin to rock your hips some to the thought, wanting as much out of this as you could get. You mouth silent curses to yourself and hum lightly as pleasure tingles slowly through you. You let your still lubed left hand travel between your thighs and press a cold finger to your entrance. You whimper, closing your mouth so it isn't too loud. You circle the entrance a few times till it relaxes and then you slide your finger into yourself. It feels so good and causes you to whimper with need. You start to work it in and out slowly, making your hips rock more. "Oh...fuck..." you whisper and begin to search for that specific spot you remember hitting once before. Daringly you force a second finger in.

In your head you can see Dave nestled between your legs slowly starting to push into you. It hurts for a second but you adjust. Your fingers begin to move again and this time the tips brush against it.

"Ahah~. Dave~." You groan. "Mmnn don't stop~" You whisper to yourself for the effect.

"I haven't even started yet." The voice is monotone and cool as usual and you are horrified.

"D-Dave?!" You are in such a state of shock you don't even move your hands.

"Come on Egbert. Don't stop on my account." It's mocking but by his stance in the doorway, leaned up against it with his arms crossed, he means it. He is in a baggy white shirt and red plaid pajama pants. His hair is wet and messy. He looks hot but unfortunately he has those stupid glasses on again. "Or...would you rather I help?"

He's serious. You know he's serious. He's not just being a sarcastic jerk. He means it.

**John: Panic!**

You don't you simply stare at him with your mouth dropped open. Finally you find your voice.

"D-Dave, I just.."

"Shh." he begins to step toward you, like a god or something. "It's alright John, just relax." He positions himself on the bed and slowly begins to remove your pajama pant's. "If you would've told me sooner we could have been doing this for a while now."

"But Dave, I'm not..."

"Cut the shit Egbert. You moaned my name right?" He is eyeing you, he's wearing those shades but you know he is eyeing you. "If you want me to stop say it now, or I can continue. Whatever you want."

You bite your lower lip and you want to say no. You instead find yourself nodding your head, giving him the okay to continue. He does. As he finishes removing your bottoms he reaches for the bottle of lotion next to you. "Alright, keep doing what you're doing John, but let me take care of right here." He says as he lubes his hand and pushes yours away from your backside. You hesitate but eventually comply.

"Good. Now relax."

"O-okay. Just be careful." You say earning a noise of acknowledgment from him. His fingers are slim and slide in easily with the lotion on them, but they are much longer than yours, making you let out a rather embarrassing squeak. "Cute, Egbert." He says as he continues, he shifts his fingers slowly and then curls his fingers up, easily finding your weak point.

"Dave!" You gasp.

"Shh, it's okay John. I've got you, trust me." You nod and then lay back again, continuing to work your member as he intrudes you with his expert fingers. You moan for him arching your back and shifting your hips, gaining more pleasure from both his fingers and your own hand. Your breath is becoming shaky and sweat begins to form on your skin.

"Dave...Your hands feel so good...p-please deeper I'm so close I..." He doesn't even let you finish the sentence as he removes his hand from your being. YOu whimper and look up at him. He's removing his shirt and to your delight he takes his glasses off, leaving them on the bedside table. "What are you doing?" He doesn't reply as he removes his Pajama pants. He's not wearing anything under them and he is very hard, even in the dark you can see that.

"Take your shirt off." He demands. You don't know why but you listen, removing your shirt, leaving you completely exposed, at least you aren't the only one. As you reach to remove your glasses he stops you. "Leave them on. You look good in them." He says. You aren't sure how he can be so calm, so cool. "Lay back.

You lay back down and he takes the lotion again. He begins to rub some over his muscle.

"W-wait, Dave I don't think..."

"It's okay, I'll be gentle." You feel reassured for some reason and lay back. Your hands stay curled in nervous fists over your chest. Then you feel it, the tip of his prick pushing against your entrance. You flinch as it slides in.

"Ah, DAVE!" He hushes you and runs a hand over your stomach to relax you again.

"It's okay, it'll only hurt a minute. I promise." He's never spoken this gentle to you before. He slides in slowly until you feel his pelvic bone against your cheeks. You huff and groan a bit, half from pleasure half from pain. He stills allowing you to adjust to the feeling. It actually feels kind of nice, being this close to him and you can feel your body reacting positively as your member gives a thumbs rub in circles on your hips and you shiver slightly.

"Alright, I'm gonna move now." He gives you a warning and for a moment you think you can hear his voice quiver, but you aren't entirely ansure. His hips begins to shift and you can feel him move inside you. You feel your head throb and for a moment you feel dizzy. After a few more thrusts though it goes away. Though your body is excited you can still feel a bit of pain.

"D-dave? It's...I hurt just...just a bit." You say quietly, hoping it wont upset it.

"I know..." He replies breathy and hot. His face is buried in the crook of your neck and his breath is warm as it spreads over the skin. "Just give it a minute babe, it'll start to feel good."

You moan. You can't help but moan, he called you babe. The word didn't even have to register in your head. His voice goes straight to your groin and your hips twitch. He lifts up to angle himself. His hair is messy, his red eyes glimmer in the blue light and they are strained in what you can only imagine is pleasure. Your pain is all but forgotten as your hips begin to move on their own. He only gets deeper the more you press against him.

"P-please go f-faster." You breath and in quick reply he does. You can hear the springs underneath you beginning to shift. "Dave...oh gog!" You groan and reach up to drape your arms around his neck.

"JOHN!" he chokes. And for a moment him losing his cool is the sexiest thing you have ever seen. You believe you even heard his voice crack. "John! Fuck you're so tight I...mmmm." He must notice he's lost it because he purses his lips together tightly and closes his eyes as he continues into you.

All is bliss and you can hardly think. Your body is numb with pleasure and there's nothing but the feeling of him taking you. You should have admitted it sooner, there's nothing in the WORLD that you can think of better than this.

"Dave! Harder!" You beg.

"Al-Right! Babe!" he growls between thrusts that have become more forceful. Your bed springs fully creak underneath you. The room is filled with a instrumental Ghost Busters rendition from the DVD you never removed, the sound of your bodies clashing together, the bed springs, and both of your gasping and groaning.  
You can feel your member pounding hard now and you are nearly going crazy.

"Dave! P-please rub my...rub my cock!" you beg but his body doesn't respond this time.

"U-uh uh. You gotta...uhn... you gotta do it I have to...oh Gog. Fuck..." He breaths as his thrusts come harder and faster than before, forcing you to bite your lip to keep from screaming.

Whimper but move your hand down to stroke yourself. There is a jolt of insane pleasurable sensation that runs through you and you stroke fast trying to meet your partners pace.

"J-john I'm gonna...f-f-fu-U-U-U-U-U-UCK!" He cries out as he climaxes, thrusting into you hard and using you as he rides out his finish, he hit's your weak point over and over as he does; kissing you quickly hard and with need. You scream at this and arch back stroking even harder now with a speed you didn't even know you had.

"OH SHIT! DAVE!" You screech, a white stream shooting from you, some splashing onto him, most covering you. He watches for a moment before pressing his lips to yours again. This time slipping his tongue in. He tastes wonderful. You stroke out the last bit and then relax. The kiss continues as he holds you, you strand wrap your arms around his and strand your fingers into messy blonde hair, still slightly damp from the shower.

When the kiss breaks you are both still huffing. He lays on you and for a moment you almost yell at him to get off. You don't though. You just relax. He's actually pretty warm and you like the feeling of his skin better than your blanket. He's asleep before you, there's really no surprise, he worked so hard. You stroke his hair for a bit until your hand slips to the bed and you fall asleep.

**Be John**

Your name is John Egbert and you are not gay. Pshh, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. 


End file.
